Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for online search. Particularly, the present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for presenting a search result in a search result card.
Discussion of Technical Background
Online search is a process of interactively searching for and retrieving requested information via a search application running on a local user device, such as a computer or a mobile device, from online databases. Online search is conducted through search engines, which are programs running at a remote server and searching webpages or documents for specified keywords and return a search results page having a list of links to the webpages or documents where the keywords are found.
According to an existing searching technology, the search result that matches one or more keywords is presented to the user in one or more links to websites or documents with snippets from the websites. Yet in another existing searching technology, the search result page may include graphic information that directs to one or more links. FIG. 1(a) illustrates an exemplary search result 106 displayed on a smart phone in the prior art. The search result of Sunnyvale Seafood Company 106 is presented with a first link to the website, a short-sentence snippet, a second link to the contact us site, and a more detailed snippet. The information in the snippet of the search result 106 is very limited, and the textual description of the search result has to be in small fonts to fit into the display area. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to view the search result and determine further actions associated with the search result. FIG. 1(b) illustrates another exemplary search result 104 displayed on a smart phone in the prior art. Before presenting the search results that match the keyword “Sunnyvale seafood company,” an advertisement for Seafood & Steak House is presented with a map and image information that nearly occupies the entire display area of the smart phone. In addition, information contained in the advertisement includes pieces of information from various search result sources for the purpose of advertising, rather than information that is most relevant to the search query. In such a circumstance, search results presented to the user may not be helpful as the first presented advertisement is not of the user's interest.
Therefore there is a need to provide an improved solution for presenting search results to users to solve the above-mentioned problems.